The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor laser device and a backlight device using the semiconductor laser device.
In recent years, development of a backlight device for a thin liquid crystal display device with ultra-high definition has been required. In order to achieve a wide color gamut of the display device, a backlight device equipped with a semiconductor laser has been studied. For example, a light emitting device described in JP 2011-181794A is configured such that an edge-emission type light emitting element having an optical waveguide formed on a surface of semiconductor layered structure is reflected by a convex reflective surface of a reflective member in a direction perpendicular to a direction of the emitted light. (For example, see FIG. 2, FIG. 5, and FIG. 6 of JP 2011-181794A).